Forever
by SakiHanajima1
Summary: Yume chuckled as she lifted her head up from her mates chest. "As can I Yusuke. Forever, by your side." She said as she laced their fingers together. "Forever it is." He agreed as he smiled down at her.


**Okay so, this little one shot came to my mind because I am actually making a Yusuke/OC story. The OC used in this one-shots my OC for my other story. When I get around to posting it. However, the events that happen here arent going to be what happens in my other story. I hope you all enjoy this little thing.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

 **September 17, 2024**

If someone would have told Yusuke that one day he would be the King of Demon World, he would have laughed in their face. He, Yusuke Urameshi, the King of an entire world? It was laughable. Yet, no one was laughing as Koto yelled out that he had won, that he had taken Yomi down in the final round and became the new King. He still remembered the thundering screams that sounded throughout the entire stadium as he stood next to Koto once it was all over.

The Fourth Demon World Tournament had ended several years ago though and now he was stuck with ruling for 25 years. Enki had ruled for the first 6 years, after the second Tourney though they all agreed that the length of ruling needed to be longer. So when the Third one hit, it was Kokou who won, so technically Enki ruled Demon World for 31 years.

"If you keep scowling like that, you're going to get wrinkles."

Yusuke looked up from the papers on his desk to see his old friend standing in the doorway. Kurama still looked the same as he did when they met over 30 something years ago. His fox friend was still the same too. Same overly smart and cunning fox. Kurama lowered himself into the chair directly in front of Yusuke's desk and smirked at him.

"Gee, and here I thought it would make me look fabulous." The smirk on the foxes face grew into a teasing grin.

"Someone's touchy today. I take it she is still mad at you?" The look that crossed the ex-detective's face told Kurama all he needed to know. "Well, the celebration is starting, I came to fetch you since you were late. So, lets go."

Yusuke grumbled as he stood up and followed Kurama out of his office and through the winding halls of Tourins palace. He could officially call it that now. Hokushin and the other monks completely transformed it from what it used to look like when he first arrived in the demon world. However, why was it so damn big? Yusuke was sure he never ordered them to make it so gigantic.

The sounds of many demons talking and laughing reached his ears way before he and Kurama walked into the huge ballroom. Gods, that was a lot of people in one big room. Who invited them all? Oh that's right, he did. They were celebrating Chu's and Natsume's mating.

"Bout time you showed up! We were gettin worried that some block finished you off!" Chu yelled as he slung an arm around Yusuke's shoulders. Yusuke lightly tapped his drunken friend in the stomach, which had Chu doubling over as the air was knocked out of him. Yusuke felt his brow tick in irritation at the comment.

"Right, like that would happen." He said sharply as others came to join them.

"Someone is getting cocky since becoming King." Yusuke's chocolate brown eyes met the one blue eye of the Lord of Alaric. Mukuro smirked at him as she tipped her head in respect before she crossed her arms over her chest. Hiei was right next to her, as expected, he hardly left her side nowadays ever since they mated. He never thought the fire demon had it in him, but apparently he did. He was happy for his friend. Although the fire demon was still the same ass as always.

"Nah, I'm just to awesome for some assassin to take me out." Yusuke remarked back as the ruler sighed at him. He felt something brush his side and looked up as a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Kuwabara squeezed his shoulder for a moment before letting go and giving him a wide grin.

"Unless that assassin was Yume." Yusuke's mood darkened as his best friend started to laugh way to loudly.

"Speaking of, where is she this evening?" Mukuro asked as she looked around the ball room. "I was needing to talk to her about something."

"Beats me, she's probably still in her room." At his moody grumble, he got several raised eyebrows. "What? We had a fight. Nothing else to say."

"Hn, knowing you, you probably said something stupid again that made her cry…again." Yusuke never wanted to punch Hiei in his cocky, stupid face so badly before. Damn telepath.

Any other form of conversation was halted as Enki's large red form appeared next in their little circle. Kokou was attached to his arm as she chugged something from her bottle of alcohol. Yusuke half listened to everyone talk as his gaze scanned the crowd. He spotted Shizuru talking quietly with Yomi in a corner, Kurama was dancing with Botan on the dance floor. The two looked they were thoroughly enjoying each other's company as they laughed together. Yukina was wrapped in the arms of her own mate as the ice demon Touya conversed with Jin and Suzuka about something.

That led to another couple that was just confusing as hell. Suzuka and Shishi. Those two were so damn odd. Chu had Natsume in his arms

Kurama and Botan untangled as Botan was swept into her mates arms. Her bubbly laughter seemed to grow as she was lifted into the air by Jin. Yusuke had no damn idea how those two made it work, but they did somehow Kurama took him place next to Yomi and Yusuke watched as the fox demon laced his fingers with the goat demons.

Another shocker right there, but the two had history.

He honestly was surprised when Kuwabara and Yukina didn't work out. Kuwabara loved that girl, but after a few dates they both decided they wouldn't work together. The one Kuwabara did end up with however was so unexpected, Yusuke thought his mind might melt.

He watched as Kuwabara looked down at the small tiger demon that literally popped out of nowhere. Hisui, she was a healer that had tended to Kuwabara's wounds after the second tournament in Demon World. After that, they were pretty much glued to the hip.

Even though Kuwabara was at least pushing 50, he looked like he was in his early twenties. As did Shizuru. Thanks to Koenma. The ruler of Spirit World had not to subtly hinted at Kurama about a plant that could help prolong a humans life, with the help of demon energy of course. Kuwabara was fully human but had an underside of demon energy in him that was distinctly like a foxes. Again, courtesy of their favorite Kitsune.

Shizuru on the other hand. Yusuke could only watch as said woman turned and kissed her husband. The Prince of Spirit World just smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Her life was extended thanks to her marrying Koenma. Now that relationship was one of the strangest ones he had ever witnessed, but the two fit together so perfectly. He watched as Koenma ran his hands over Shizuru's swollen stomach. Yeah, she was pregnant.

A flash of purple and black had his eyes looking towards another woman. His heart skipped a beat as an intense surge of guilt hit him like a truck.

Yume. His…ya know, he didn't know what to call her right now.

She actually made it. He watched as she laughed with Koto and Juri over something the cat demon had said. She looked radiant in her sweeping purple dress, a dress he had really spoken out against her wearing. Her long black hair was piled elegantly on the top of her head with soft curls falling around her face. Even so, he could see that her eyes were still red from probably crying all afternoon. Her smile wasn't as bright as it normally was and her posture was to stiff. Her dress hung low on her back, showing off a fair amount of is why he was against it in the first place, but seeing her in it made his heart swell.

His mood darkened again and he had to bite back the growl when he noticed other males glancing at her in not so nice ways. He just knew what they were thinking. It didn't help that she no longer had his scent on her and the ring she was wearing was no longer there.

When a very brave coyote demon moved to talk to her, he was moving before he even realized it. The demons he just left rather rudely just laughed at their King as he stalked towards his prey. When he close enough he literally had to stop himself from ripping the coyotes head off.

"You look beautiful. Would you like to dance?"

"No, she would not. Buzz off." The demon bowed his head at him and quickly scampered off. Yusuke looked away from his retreating form and down at Yume only to find two white eyes glaring up at him. "That look doesn't suit you." Yume narrowed her un-seeing eyes at him. Before she could open her mouth to yell at him, he grabbed her hands and easily swept her into a dance.

Yume huffed but let him lead her around the dance floor. Her pale eyes stared blankly ahead but her hands were gripping his tightly. "You had no right to scare him like that Yusuke." She said softly as she tipped her head back. He glanced down at her and snorted. He had every right.

"He was trying to dance with what's mine." A sharp pain in his back and right hand had him stopping to stare at the now very pissed off woman he was dancing with.

"Last I checked, I was NOT yours! Not anymore! So keep your damn hands off me!" She spat out before turning away and stomping away. Yusuke was hyper aware of the fact that everyone was staring at him.

"What the hell are y'all staring at." He snapped, which caused everyone to look away and pretend they didn't witness the scene that just unfolded. Yusuke growled in irrritation and stalked from the room to go find Yume. One lengthy search later, he found her in the gardens. He paused a few feet away and just watched her. She was sitting on one of the many stone benches next to the small koi pond, with her bare feet dangling down in the water. She didn't turn her head towards him as he sat down next to her. She just continued to run her toes over the surface of the water.

"You know, one of the bad things about being blind, is that I can never tell if I am making the right facial expression." Yusuke kept quiet, he knew she wanted to get stuff off her chest. He also needed to apologize though. "I also can't every tell what someone around me is doing with their facial expression. I can read their body language and see it when they move but facial expressions are still a mystery."

"I think you have them down pretty nicely."

She finally turned her head to 'look' at him. He tapped his fingers on the bench so she could read him. A sigh escaped her pink lips. "I'm sorry for what I said in the ballroom, but Yusuke, you can't just scare every guy that comes near me away anymore. Especially since you think I am a whore anyways."

Yusuke really wanted to slap himself. His mind went back to their conversation earlier this morning….

" _You are not wearing that!"_

 _Yume dropped the piece of clothe in her hands and placed her hands on her hips as she glared in Yusuke's direction. "Yes I am! Koto helped me pick it out! It's perfectly decent!"_

" _It shows off all your skin! Do you wanna look like some floozie that doesn't care how anyone sees her! Do you wanna make every damn male stare at you? Like some damn attention seeker!" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He watched as her mouth clamped shut and her body went rigid._

" _You did not just say that." He could feel the anger rolling off her, but his own anger and stubbornness was there too. If he was being rational, the dress wasn't that bad. If he was thinking clearly, he would have realized that he wasn't mad at her. He was mad at something else, but for some damn reason, his anger was wanting to manifest now and it was all being pushed on Yume._

" _Oh I did. Is that it? You don't get enough from me so you wanna get it elsewhere? Just like Keiko. Are you going to go and fuck the first guy that shows you more attention since I apparently don't?!"_

 _His head jerked to the side as Yume slapped him. His cheek stung as he turned his head back to look down at her. Tears were running down her face as her hand shook from where it was still suspended in the air._

" _Go to hell Yusuke." She said as she took the ring on her finger of and threw it at him. With that she stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind her as she went. Yusuke sighed as he looked down at the purple dress and diamond ring on the floor. Why the hell did he just say that?_

 _Oh, he knows. He's a freaking fool!_

He was drawn out of his thoughts when a quiet sob sounded next to him. On instinct, he wrapped Yume up in his arms. She didn't resist him when he pulled her into his lap. Her head was tucked under his chin as he hugged her.

"I didn't mean any of that Yume. I'm sorry… I'm sorry okay." He said as he rocked her. "I was mad at something else and I took my anger out on you. It wasn't right of me." He sighed as he leaned back some to tip her face up. "I am sorry Yume. I know you're not like that…" _not like her_

Yume hiccuped as she looked down. She wiped the tears on her face away with her hand. "I know Yusuke, but still, after all the years we have known each other."

He sighed as he hugged her tighter to his chest. "I'm sorry Yume. I shouldn't have said that to you, you don't deserve such treatment. Not after everything you've done for me." He really didn't deserve her.

Thinking back, Yusuke could only smile. He met Yume back when he was still a punk. Before he found out he was a half-demon, before the whole Sensui thing. He ran into her by accident and didn't think much of her at the time. It was only later when she popped back up again while he was in the demon world that he actually noticed her. She knew Raizen, and came to say goodbye to him when he passed away.

She was at the first tournament but didn't fight in it. He had no idea she was a demon when they met the first time, or that she was blind. She didn't act like the was. Yume could 'see' in her own way. She could see people's auras as well as feeling the vibrations of the ground. Hence why she was always barefoot. Every tiny move made around her she could see. Her ability she auras was also how she could see others. Each person had their own color. Or so she said. His was apparently bluish white with a hint of red.

Yusuke had to admit, when they fought in the Second Tournament, he nearly lost to her. She was strong and her abilities made her a huge threat. She was an earth demon, and boy, she could do things with her earth manipulation that he had never seen before. The earthquake she caused nearly had him falling right off the huge plant stalk they were fighting on. They became friends in their 13 hour fight.

Since then, she has always been by his side. She was there when he went back to the Human World to be with Keiko for real, only to find the woman he loved since they were kids with another man. He had been found by her later, after he decimated an entire forest. She had listened to him as he yelled and screamed and cussed and had offered him comfort in the best way. By kicking his ass.

" _Can you believe she didn't even say sorry! She just looked at me, while still just sitting in bed with him, and said she found someone else! Didn't wanna be with me anymore. She was tired of waiting!" Yusuke yelled as Yuma sat calmly on a overturned tree several feet away. "She called me a freak!"_

 _Now that made the calm blind girl twitch. Maybe she should visit this Keiko. She was snapped out of her daze when Yusuke's energy started to rise again. This time though, it was his demon energy that was leaking out._

 _Yume was up and off the tree was sitting on in the time it took for Yusuke to pull back his fist and aim it at the ground. She caught his wrist and just blinked at him as his head snapped towards her, lifting her foot she planted it in his chest and kicked him away._

 _He was glaring at her when he got to his feet. "You wanna fight. Fine! I'll kick your ass again!" He flew at her then. Yume had half a second to make a portal that opened up behind her. He slammed into her and hurled them both through it. The wind whipped around them as they fell from the sky. "You crazy Bi…" Yume had twisted in the air to kick him square across the face. She vaulted away from him and looked down as the earth vastly approached. A quick sweep of her hand and the hard ground turned to soft putty like sand as they landed._

 _Yusuke was upon her in a second. Now that they were in Demon World, it was much easier to kick some sense into his head. Literally. Due to his anger clouding his thoughts, she was easily able to dodge most of his attacks. Even with her ability to see his movements before they happened, his speed greatly hindered that though._

 _Several bruises and cuts later. Yusuke found himself on his back with her sitting on his stomach. She had her hand over his heart and he could feel her power surging around it._

" _Feel better?" She had asked him, to which he just nodded as he watched her pull her hand away and stand up. Blood was dripping onto the ground from her left palm, she had used it to block a rather vicious punch of his. "I'm not going to tell you to get over her Yusuke, but you deserve someone who will love you for you. For everything that you are and for everything that you will become." She offered her hand to help him up and he took it easily. "I don't know when you'll find that person, but I promise to always be there when you need someone Yusuke. No matter what."_

 _Yusuke believed her too. He smiled at her and threw his arm over her shoulder as they walked towards Tourin. "I'll hold you to that."_

That was 28 years ago.

She was there through everything. The demon world had a minor rebellion after the third demon world tournament and a war happened that lasted 7 years. She was there by his side the whole time. Not once ever leaving him. She was there when his mom died, she was there when he thought Kuwabara was going to die and the plant wasn't going to work.

She was always there.

Now though, he loved this beautiful woman in his arms. They had been 'together' for only a few years after finally admitting they had feelings for the other. Then he had to go and just mess it up.

"I do love you Yume." Yume had stopped crying and was just lightly tracing the muscles in his arm. She tilted her chin up and shifted so she could 'see' him better. His beautiful aura didn't fluctuate, like it did when others lied. She cupped his cheeks and pulled him towards her some as she kissed him softly. It was an innocent kiss, one that said she accepted his apology.

"I love you too, Yusuke." She whispered as she kissed him again, harder this time, with more passion than the last.

Yusuke tightened his hold on her and kissed her back, his teeth captured her lower lip gently as he bit it. The sharp inhale she gave had him smirking. His chocolate brown eyes looked into her pale white ones as he stood up with her in his arms. His knees bent and she wrapped her arms tightly around him as he jumped. Why go through all the stairs when you had super human abilities and could jump very high. Granted he had to kick off two balconies before landing on his own. Pushing his double doors open, he set her down and watched as she took a few steps away and turned towards the stereo on top of his dresser.

Yume loved music and insisted on bringing every kind of human device to the demon world. She hit play and a soft piano melody filled his room. His hands reached up to start unbuttoning the buttons on the stupid shirt he was wearing as she began to dance. Watching her was intoxicating.

That beautiful purple dress fell away from her body as she slipped the fabric down her arms. His eyes traced over her as he watched her sway to the soft beat. She reached up to take the pins out her hair, letting it fall down her back in soft waves. His hands snaked out and gasped her arms when she got close to him. His lips met hers again as he easily picked her up and carried her towards his bed. She laughed when he dropped her inelegantly on the mattress, which caused her to bounce gently.

She popped herself up and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're nervous."

Yusuke scoffed. Not even. He quickly got into bed with her crawled over her as he kissed her again. Pulling away he blinked down at her. "Be with me forever?"

The smile that hilt her face was breathtaking. "Like you have to ask." She pulled him down again and Yusuke let her as their lips met once more.

…

"You think they made up yet?" Kurama looked over at Kuwabara, the big man had a beer in his hand as they sat outside together. Hiei scoffed from his perch on the balcony railing. The three men were sitting on the fifth floor balcony of Kurama's room. The celebration was still going on downstairs, but they ended to get away for a minute.

Yusuke's room was only two floors up and he could hear the music coming from up the open balcony doors and their laughter as they talked to each other.

"Yes, I am pretty sure they have Kuwabara." He lifted his own drink to his lips and took a heft drink. Hiei was staring out over the lands. The three of them were all pointed as advisors to Yusuke. Kuwabara was his second in command of course, since Kurama and Hiei were technically lords of the other territories with their matings to Mukuro and Yomi.

"Finally. Those two are so helpless."

"Not as helpless as you oaf." Hiei said which caused Kuwabara to laugh. Years ago that comment would have riled him up, now though it just made him smile or laugh. Hiei rolled his eyes and smirked.

Kuwabara held his beer bottle up. "To Yusuke becoming a man!" Even though it was a stupid toast, the other two demons clinked their own bottles with his.

….

Yume awoke feeling much to warm, plus something was annoyingly poking her. She groaned and swatted whatever it was away. A quiet chuckle had her opening her eyes to see Yusuke's beautiful aura next to her. It shifted and moved to create what she seen him look like.

"Come on sleepyhead. It's time to get up." She groaned again and rolled back over to bury herself under the pillows and blankets again. Something grabbed her foot and she was yanked out from under the blankets. She twisted and flailed, only succeeding in getting herself entangled with the sheets. She landed on her back on the floor with a hard oomph. "Come onnnnnnnn. I'm hungry!" When she didn't make no move to get up, Yusuke swooped down and lifted her, sheets and all, and carried her into the bathroom.

She had a small second to open her mouth to ask what he was doing before he dropped her into his far to big tub. The water covered her head in a matter of moments. Since she was trapped within the sheets she couldn't get her hands or feet free to come back up for air. Arms wrapped around her waist and she was lifted up. Yusuke's loud guffaws had her temper rising as she untangled herself from the wet sheet. Once free she turned to glare at him.

"Come on, lets hurry so we can go eat." He said as he swooped down to kiss her before she could let her anger out. Instead, she bit her tongue ad plotted her revenge as he bathed her and himself. Once that fun dead was done, she stiffly walked out of the bathroom and into their closet to pull on some clothes. Once decent in a some shorts and tank top, she was picked up and thrown over his shoulder.

"YUSUKE! PUT ME DOWN!"

Her scream could be heard by the occupants in the dining hall as Yusuke ran down the stairs. He slid into the dining room and smiled widely at the people sitting around the table. Yume had a tight hold on the back of his shirt as he sauntered the rest of the way into the room. Her face was red when he pulled her off his shoulder and plopped her into her seat next to his own.

"Good morning My Lord, you seem uncharacteristically happy this morning." Hokushin said from his place next to Yume. Yusuke leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"Well, why wouldn't I be?" He asked innocently as laughter started around the table.

"Yes, congratulations My Lord, My Lady." Yume sighed as she tugged on her top, but there was no hiding the mark she knew was now on her shoulder. Several other congratulatory remarks sounded from the more noble demons of the group.

"So! Looks like I win!" Kuwabara declared with a huge grin. Kurama and Hiei shared a look before both pulled some money from their pockets and gave it to him. Yusuke raised an eyebrow at his three friends. Kurama avoided eye contact and just took a sip of his water as Hiei grunted and crossed his arms. "I told ya they were doing it!" Whistles sounded from Chu, Jin and the other perverted demons around the table.

Yume felt her face heat up further as a smack sounded. Shizuru had smacked Kuwabara for being so crude. Yusuke placed his hand on her knee under the table and squeezed it. He found her hand and laced their fingers together. Conversations were taken place all over the table as everyone talked to each other. As people started to say their goodbyes from the table A smirk lit Yume's face as she moved her foot in a circular motion under the table. A yelp sounded as Yusuke AND Kuwabara disappeared from the table.

Everyone stood up to see what happened only to find the two with only their heads sticking above the floor. Yume smirked down at them.

"And that I believe is what they call payback." She said sweetly before turning on her heel and sashaying out of the room. She had a split second to take off running as an explosion sounded behind her. She ran out of the palace and into the back part of the grounds just as arms circled her waist ands he was lifted off the ground.

"Oh, I'll show you payback!" Yusuke yelled as he threw her into the air. She was caught by Jin and tossed backwards. Cool arms wrapped around her for a moment before she was being thrown back towards Yusuke. She screamed at them all. When Yusuke caught her she had twisted around to land with her knees on either side of his rib cage as they landed on the ground with her sprawled out over his chest. Several moments later, the others were on their backs as well, courtesy of Yume sending shockwaves into the ground. The only ones not laying on their backs, were Hiei, Mukuro, Yomi and Kurama. They just simply sat down when Yusuke ordered them as their King to join them on the ground.

Kuwabara and Hisui were close to them, followed by Botan and Jin. The others were sprawled randomly in a loose circle around Yusuke and Yume. Conversations broke out once again as some of the strongest demons of demon world lazed about in Tourin's backyard.

"Now this is a life I could get used to."

Yume chuckled as she lifted her head up from her mates chest. "As can I Yusuke. Forever, by your side." She said as she laced their fingers together.

"Forever it is."

* * *

And there it is. I originally had a huge thing planned or this but I guess my mind just wanted to write up a little romance. I help you all like it! Yes, picture her seeing the vibrations in the ground like Toph from _Avatar: The last Airbender_.

When I finally post my Yusuke/OC story, its going to be called **To See Tomorrow.** If anyone wants a sneak peek, I would be more than happy to show you.

Till next time!


End file.
